The present invention is directed generally to hand tools known as adjustable wrenches, and more particularly to an adjustable wrench that has a rotating rod with rotating sleeve(s) or end knob.
Conventional wrenches include a fixed jaw and a moveable jaw, with movement of the moveable jaw controlled by an accessible adjusting worm gear. The user simply rotates the worm gear, typically by engaging the knurled outer surface thereof with their thumb, to move the moveable jaw toward or away from the fixed jaw. Alternatives approaches to adjustable wrenches have been proposed. For example, US Pat. No. 20070125205 A1 discloses an adjustable wrench with a slide based adjusting mechanism to control the movement of the moveable jaw. As convenient as this design is there is a need for a new design. One with the convenience of turning on the handle.